


Somebody's Baby

by leorizanzel



Category: Super Junior, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Romance, nothing too serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leorizanzel/pseuds/leorizanzel
Summary: A short story in which Kyuhyun's a jerk and doesn't let much stand in his way of what he wants.





	

 

     It was a reasonably warm Friday night when Cho Kyuhyun found himself out and about in Seoul’s busiest district. Normally, he’d be at home with a glass of Cabernet sitting in front of his laptop or zoning out in front of the television. Tonight was special, though – he just received a coveted promotion at work, and he’d finally been able to put the latest Starcraft expansion pack on pre-order. His sister even called him and told him she’d finally broken up with that asshole that he’d hated since she brought him home. Today was so good that he finally decided it was time to venture out into the real world – even if it was just for one night.

 

     Donning a simple blazer over a t-shirt and black jeans, he stepped out and took in the sights and sounds of the buzzing city, the hum of neon burning and electricity surging serving as an undercurrent for the incessant chatter that surrounded him. Car engines running and headlights blaring added to the lively atmosphere, making sure no one in the vicinity could sleep. People moved in inexplicable patterns, occupying nearly every space on the sidewalks as street vendors peddled their wares and stores left their doors open for late-night shoppers. Other than some drunken scuffle in an alley at the edge of his periphery, the crowd seemed to be enjoying themselves on some level. Wandering down the street aimlessly, he paid no attention to his surroundings or the gorgeous piece of man that just happened to be making his way in the opposite direction. That mistake landed him ass-down on the pavement and bewildered as everyone continued to pass by him – everyone except said gorgeous piece of man.

 

     Kyuhyun looked up to see said man, shorter in stature but broader in build than himself, bent over and offering him a hand up. He dressed for the summer heat – cargo shorts and a simple t-shirt – and a pair of expensive headphones hung around his neck, the damning evidence of distraction. “Are you alright?” the man asked, concern lacing his voice. “I’m so sorry; I was just walking and I didn’t see you. Oh my gosh, are you hurt?” He opened his mouth to continue with his word salad when Kyuhyun put up a hand to silence him. He took the other man’s hand and picked himself up off the ground, dusting himself off and none too pleased to have embarrassed himself in such a large crowd.

 

     “I’m fine. Just please – watch where you’re going? Before you kill someone?” Kyuhyun, never one for being polite or considerate, forced himself to be as nice as possible while maintaining his composure. He looked down into the eyes of his assailant and immediately felt as if he had been punched in the gut. Where he had expected to find plain brown eyes, he instead found the most gorgeous array of flashing colors dancing across them, the darkness of his irises and pupils easily reflecting the lights surrounding them. Mesmerized, Kyuhyun felt all ill will towards the smaller man defenestrate itself as Kyuhyun felt himself being thrown out of the same window, falling hard and fast (this time in a figurative manner). He was just about to croak out a nervous, embarrassing introduction when a hand clapped itself on the man’s shoulder.

 

     “Donghae, what took you so long? You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago,” this other stranger asked, pointing towards the café mere feet away from them. He looked over to Kyuhyun, who had been standing there with confusion splashed on his face. “I’m sorry, are you his friend? I’m Kibum. It’s nice to meet you.” He flashed Kyuhyun a blinding smile and held out his unoccupied hand, the other still on Donghae’s shoulder.

 

     “I’m Kyuhyun. And we’re not friends, we just… ran into each other,” he said as he studied the pair. They seemed incredibly close – too close for Kyuhyun to think anything other than the obvious – and he immediately felt a familiar green-eyed monster claw its way up from the bottom of his stomach and rest in his throat, keeping him from saying too much. “I’m sorry for keeping him. You two have a great night; I’ll just be on my way now. It was nice meeting you, Donghae, Kibum,” he muttered as he tried to make his way past them.

 

     “Wait, don’t go!” Donghae shouted. “We were just going to grab some bubble tea from this store. It’s hot out and I know you have to be sweltering in that jacket. Do you want to join us? My treat – I think I owe you that much.” Kibum appeared to be fine with the arrangement, simply smiling and looking at Kyuhyun expectantly.

 

     Kyuhyun narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips in suspicion before giving them both a wry grin in response, quickly agreeing to the promise of a free drink. Inside the shop, the gears of his mind whirred as he formulated and plotted various ways for this night to end in his favor. While the pair were in front of him trying to decide between honey and mango-flavored bubble tea, he pulled out his phone, fingers flying across the small touch screen.

 

_“Sungmin, how’s date night with the missus?”_

 

_“It was going great until you butted in. Sunny’s going to destroy my phone here in a few minutes.”_

 

_“Well, I just thought I’d warn you in advance that I’m ending this night either as a boyfriend or a homewrecker. I’ll keep you posted.”_

 

_“If you do something stupid, I’m not saving your ass again. And I’ll send all ensuing texts to Texts from Last Night.”_

 

_“ Got it. Tell Sunny I’ll give her my unopened bottle of Sauvignon for interrupting. Do exactly what I wouldn’t do.”_

 

     He then put away his phone, ordered whatever it was that Donghae was having and smiled to himself at the thought that he would soon be taking what Kibum was having.

  


**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by "Somebody's Baby" by Jackson Browne. I'll leave it up to the reader as to whether or not Kibum and Donghae are actually together or if Kyuhyun's reading far too much into their relationship. Also, please just assume that Texts from Last Night was popular in South Korea at the time.


End file.
